buildabearfansfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rigbybestie1510/Attention, Build-a-Bear Sellers/Collectors/Fans
Okay, sadly, my first blog on this wiki, is an advertisement. I need massive majority of retired/rare/hard-to-find/international (except US) only, Build-a-Bear Animals/Kennel Pals. I need them for collection/research needs. Also, I love stuffies, so... *rubs back of head* Lemme give you the list of animals I need. This blog is always open and please, if you can help, please put links to anyone selling these bears/cats/dogs/ponies/anything in the comments! Bears *Colorful Hearts Bear - Retired due to recall, but I have seen a few swimming around. *Autism Awareness Bear - This bear was only sold in UK and other places, while the US had the Autism Speaks Bear. *Sprinkles Donut Bear - (I need the whole Sweet Treat Bear trio to have their plush treats, please!) *Confetti Cupcake Bear - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *Sugar Cookie Bear - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Other Animals *Twinkle Butterfly - I didn't get this cute lil' girl when I had the chance! *Parrot - Same as above. *Cardinal - This one was not sold in an BABW's near me. *Prairie Dog - This one was sold a long time ago, and I couldn't exactly get her... *Kermit - Kermit and Missy Piggy... geez, I wanted these two, but I was getting another bear at the moment. *Miss Piggy - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ *Kisses Fur U Pup - Couldn't buy him at the moment. *Kisses Fur U Pup - Only sold online and hard for me to get. *Alvin (Chipwrecked) - (I need these versions of these chipmunks, please) *Brittney (Make-Your-Own) - ^^^^^^^^^ *Fun Fleece Owl - N/A *BFF Flower Bear - This bear soldout on me, so I was forced to get another bear. *Poison Dart Frog - N/A *Flamingo - Couldn't get one at the time. *Peacock - Not sold at my BABWs *Red Panda - Not sold at my BABWs *Puffin - Not sold at my BABWs *Downtown Bear - Only sold at Downtown Disney. *Cinnamon Pup - Not sold at my BABWs *Huggable Pup - Not sold at my BABWs *Alien - Only sold online. *Giggly Piggly - *Patriotic Pup (Canada) - Only sold in Canada. D: *Coqui Frog - N/A *Vache Noire - *Bactrian Camel *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] Kennel Pals *Chihuahua - This Chihuahua was sold in Singapore and Japan, then was retired! *Shiba Inu - This dog is only sold in Japan! *Scottish Terrier - This dog was only sold in *Labradoodle - Only sold in the UK sadly! D: *Dachshund - Not the current one sold in US, but the one sold only in Australia. *Pug - Same as above, not the one sold in the US, but the test one sold only in India and Turkey. Other Four-legged Friends *Midnight Kitty - This Halloween-themed Cat was only sold in the UK, and BABW is trying to compensate with the Lucky Kitty, but, I REALLY want the Midnight Kitty too! :O *Pawfect Pooch Poodle - This Poodle is sold everywhere but the US! *Dug Out Dog - (I don't mean to be picky, but I need him/her to have the bandana) *Play By Play Pup - (Same as above, I need the bandana to be intact) *Coyote - Only sold online and retired before I had the chance to get one. *Siamese Cat - Although these was sold in the US, I could only get one bears (my Border Collie JayJay, so I couldn't exactly get this adorable cat) and they're very hard-to-find. * Category:Blog posts